


Tumblr Fills from the Bond 'Verse

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles and ficlets from tumblr prompts based (mostly around Craig's version) in the Bond Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q stretched in the bed as he queued up the movie. He looked up as Eve slipped in with a bottle of wine and the plastic wine glasses.

“You know he hates those.” Q grinned at her.

“And I’m not getting my foot cut again because he forgot he put the glass down beside the bed.” She slid into bed beside Q and poured them both a glass.

James huffed as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers. “Once. I do it once and I’m forever banned from glass in the bedroom.” He scowled at the plastic wine glass as Q handed it over.

“I had to have stitches and walk with crutches for a week, you cretin!” Eve made a face at him.

Q snorted and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, can we watch the film in peace now?”

Eve and James grinned before each kissing his cheek as they all arranged the pillows and settled in comfortably. James had a hand on Q’s thigh and Eve had her head on Q’s shoulder. He clicked the play button.

With another sip of her wine, Eve hid her grin as both James and Q protested what was going on in the movie within the first ten minutes.

“That’s not how an explosion would look!”  
“He’d never hack that, that fast!”

With a glance to the clock she laughed to herself. _Only 87 minutes to go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger Bond/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CBZ asked for a younger bond with M

James strolled up to the door two minutes early and straightened his tie. Meeting with M was important. If he wanted into the Double-oh programme, she was the one who would ultimately approve him.

M smiled as she opened the door, ushering him in. “Welcome, James. I’m happy you were able to come on such short notice.” 

As she shut the door behind him he noticed her elegant dress and smoothed his tie down again.

“Now, Mr. Bond. You know why I’ve called you here?”

James cleared his throat. “The double-oh programme, Ma’am.”

“Yes. You know what is required of our agents.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

M smiled and looked over him before beckoning him into a room. She poured him a glass of Macallan. “Tell me, James. I’m a wealthy woman. I harbor secrets and I have a- shall we say, frightening husband who leaves me alone far too often. What would you do?”

James blinked as he crossed the room to her, taking the glass of scotch from her and smiling. “Is there music available?”

“There can be…” M moved and turned on something soft in the background as James came up behind her and turned her in his arms, pulling her gently into a slow dance.

“You move very well. I’m impressed.” M looked up at him as they moved.

James pulled her closer. “I’m quite skilled in a number of areas.”

M’s mouth twitched up in the corners. “Oh, Mr. Bond… you’ll have to do better than that.”

The promise of a challenge made James’s eyes light up. “My dear M, I will endeavor not to disappoint.”

She wrapped a hand over his tie and pulled him down to her, kissing him slowly. 

“See that you don’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q/Tanner and tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A x_masmurder asked for this one!

Q stumbled from bed, his hair a riot around his head. He barely had his glasses on his face, scratching at his stomach as he wandered into the kitchen in his boxers.

“No one would believe behind those prim little sweaters and your glasses that you are an absolute neanderthal in the morning.”

With a sleepy look, Q turned to his husband. “Oh do shut up, Bill.”

Bill Tanner smirked over his cup of tea. “Yes, Quartermaster.”

Q huffed softly and poured himself a mug of tea from the pot Bill had prepared and moved to him. He kissed his temple. “Quartermaster already. We haven’t even left the house, Tanner. Are you after a repeat performance testing of the new restraints already?”

“I set all the clocks ahead an hour.”

Arching a brow as he looked back at the clock, Q smiled as he took a sip of his tea. “I expect you naked, in bed, by the time I finish this.”

Bill drank the last of his tea and dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Yes, Quartermaster.”

Q smiled to himself as he watched Bill disappear toward the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q scrapes his knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CBZ asked for this and left it to me _how_ Q scraped his knees

“Ouch!” Q glared down at Bond as the antiseptic stung his knees.

“Honestly.” Bond blew over the liquid, helping take the sting away. “Are you five? Shall I call Eve to hold you hand?”

Q smacked at Bond. “Piss off.” He huffed. “Wanker.”

“I cannot believe I let you kiss me with that mouth.” Bond closed the first aid kit and leaned back on his elbows, looking up at Q from his position on the floor.

A small smirk tugged the corner of Q’s mouth as he raked his eyes over Bond’s naked body. “Can do more than kiss you with it.”

Bond laughed and shook his head. “That’s how your knees wound up like that in the first place.”

Q rolled his eyes. “We really need to replace this bloody rug.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Bond/Q fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CBZ prompted Bond/Q fireflies

The quilt under them was soft as James and Q stared up at the sky. 

“I can’t believe this.” Q watched in wonder as the little green flashes lit up the night around them.

James chuckled. “Glad you came on this mission with me?”

“Mm, yes. Happy you talked me into delaying our flight twelve hours for this. The fireflies and, my god, the stars, they’re everywhere.” Q looked over to James with a soft smile on his face.

“I’ve always been fond of the name lightning bugs.” He tugged Q to him, kissing him softly.

Q sighed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around James, mind still and peaceful. For the next twelve hours they could pretend the rest of the world didn’t need them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take. It. Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lochnesslord prompted 00Q with the sentence "You heard me! Take. It. Off."

“Do you not understand the Queen’s English!?” Q’s voice sounded down the hall as he strode after a laughing James Bond.

James spun and walked backwards toward his own office. “Oh, I understand. I just choose not to listen.” He winked before spinning back around and speeding his steps.

Q let out a strangled noise of irritation and moved at a faster pace. “Bond! You insufferable-” He cleared his throat as one of the Q-branch minions passed in the hall.

James rounded the corner and ducked into his office. It wasn’t overly impressive, a desk and a couple of chairs. Given the amount of time Double-ohs spent in the office, it served its purpose.

Q slipped in and shut the door behind him, glaring. “You heard me! Take. It. Off.”

With a smirk, James leaned against his desk. “Are you going to make me, Q?”

“You are an insufferable, arrogant, arse.” Q punctuated his words with steps to James. He reached up and pushed the shoulders of the new jacket off James’s shoulders. “It’s a prototype. It’s not meant for you to wear yet.”

James hummed at that. “But you did have it made for me. It wouldn’t fit anyone else.” 

Q laughed, using James’s tie to pull him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he gazed at him. “Well, don’t tell anyone, but you _are_ my favorite… Husband.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owls asked: I saw this on a prompt list and was thinking of 00Qing it myself and playing with the whole 'voice on the line' Bond trope but why don't you have a crack at it: "I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you're invested in my life troubles" AU

Bond answered his phone, voice a bit slurred. “Yeah?”

“Are you pissed? You sound like you went home and got pissed. Look, I just need to vent about this then you can sleep it off, yeah? That arse told me he didn’t want to see me again. Said  _work_ was getting in the way. It’s not  _my_ fault. He knew when we started dating I have odd hours.”

Bond blinked as he sat up in bed trying to place the voice on the other end of the phone and grunted in affirmation as he clicked on his lamp and sat up against the headboard, blearily peering around his bedroom.

“And then he had the nerve to tell me that I code too much on my days off. I can’t help it if it’s fucking soothing.” There was the click of a lighter and a deep inhale. 

He definitely didn’t know the voice, but before he could interrupt it went on. The guy sounded like he needed a good vent, so Bond settled in to listen.

“And don’t get me started on bloody  _work_. Working my fingers to the bone and nothing to show for it. They confiscated R2! I built him at home on my own time and they confiscated him because ‘He could be weaponized Adrian’ Arseholes.”

Reaching over to take a sip of water, Bond finally spoke up. “Your boyfriend broke up with you because you work odd hours and you build things that can be weaponized? Who the hell do you work for that would confiscate such a thing? Surely that can’t be legal.”

It could be and was, Bond very well knew from his line of work, but he wasn’t about to tell the irritated voice, ‘Adrian’ he mentally corrected, on the other end of the phone.

“Zane?”

“Afraid not.” Bond sipped at his water. “But do go on. I’m awake now.”

“Oh Christ. Why didn’t you just hang up on me?” He sounded frustrated and embarrassed and Bond smiled at his empty room.

“You sounded like you needed an ear. I’m used to having people in my ear.” Bond set his water glass down.

Adrian sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. “My work is- well, yes. They can and do confiscate my robots. Rather often now that I think about it.”

“Your boyfriend’s a prick.”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend. We were just dating.” An exhale, no doubt laced with smoke, sounded on the other end of the phone.

Bond hummed, interested for a multitude of reasons in a boffin that built robots that could be weaponized. “Coffee.”

“Excuse me?”

“Coffee, in the morning. There’s a place I know of. I can text you the address. Meet me there.” He wormed his way back down under the covers, phone still pressed to his ear.

Adrian huffed. “You expect me to just meet you for coffee?”

“You could bring along a robot to protect you. I’m mostly harmless.”

“Was that a  _Hitchhiker’s_  reference?” Adrian asked.

Bond chuckled. “Forty-two.”

Adrian paused, obviously contemplating the offer. “Fine. Coffee. Text me the address. Nine am. How the hell will I know who you are?”

“Navy jacket, grey slacks, oxfords, short blond hair, blue eyes. How will I know you?” Bond clicked off his lamp.

“Giant black parka, dark hair, glasses, hazel eyes.”

“Alright, Adrian, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“How do you- oh right… What’s your name?” Adrian asked as Bond could hear him crushing out his cigarette, the squeak of a glass ashtray on a table coming through the phone.

Bond chuckled in the dark room. “Bond, James Bond.”

 


End file.
